Mrs. E
Mrs. E is the mysterious owner of the Mrs. E English tea Shoppe that is everywhere in space, time and reality. She has had many faces, personalities and names all begining with the letter E. She is not a part of any particular alien race the Doctor knows of, indeed she is rumoured to be a unique being in her own right. She and the Doctor have a unique relationship in the expanded fanon and it is rumoured the Time Lords them selves went to war against her alone. The Tea Shoppe She owns a Victorian tea shoppe. You may have seen it in the corner of your eye, you may have been there in a passing memory. It's quite likely as this tea shoppe is Everywhere in reality (some say beyond) and it is never out of place. You may have noticed in passing in the moment of insani...ty, that business man in the corner is a raptor drinking Darjeeling tea with crumpets, only to find when you give him a second look he is indeed only a man. Well that's perfectly normal right, I mean the alternative would be absurd. But absurdity is the norm here, you just don't see it. This tea shoppe is host to a many great number of beings across time and space and they are just as ignorant of what goes on here as you are. {C The owner of this absurd tea shoppe is a lady who has had many faces and may names, all beginning with with the letter E. More commonly known as Mrs. E amongst those who know her better. She is charming, well refined quirky and, well odd. She also perhaps has saved your life more than once and you didn't even know about it. She would have you believe she only runs a tea shoppe, and that's true, only her patrons come from all over time and space. But when she steps outside her doors, which could open to worlds anywhere in the universe, the universe itself shakes in fear of her dainty footsteps. Character, Quirks and appearance Mrs. E's character and appearence has change considerbly over the centuries. The discriptions vary, she is often portrayed as a well presentable lady in elegant gothic/victorian dresses. She is commonly human in appearnce, and she always has a different name, all begining with the letter E. She doesn't regenerate, like the doctor, more she actually dies at a crisis point, in the tea shoppe, during which a new Mrs. E takes her place. Though the number of Mrs. Es has not been defined, the organisation known as the Oroborus has catalogued at least 42 Mrs. Es, most of which are still unconfirmed. Each incarnation has their own preference in regards to blends of tea. The Doctor and Mrs. E In fanon, the Doctor and Mrs. E have crossed each other before. In the upcoming audio series "The Doctor and Mrs.E" (set between episodes 11 and 12 of DW series 6), the Doctor is hired as Mrs. E's waiter and whisked around reality to find out why he has to die. Near the end of the series Mrs. E makes the ulitmate sacrifice to save the Doctor from regenerating and avoiding his fate. During this moment she whispers his name and says; "It's a name that fills me with just as much happiness as it does great sadness". In fanon she has also had at least one run in with the Daleks as Ella. Other identities Officially she is refered to as The Template or The Original by old races, though this has been translated as to having many meanings, depending on the culture. Some of the more malevolant races refer to her as "The Enemy" with emphasis on the E. The Cybermen refer to her as "Subject E". The Doctor, when the Cybermen abducted her, commuicated their mistake with a simple speech; "I've been places, lots of places, but no where near as many as she has. And whilst the Daleks call me the Oncoming Storm, they have a far darker name for the woman you're holding right now. 'The End of All Things'. I am the Doctor, her waiter. And I'm coming for the boss!" Mrs. E is often refered to as either being or has been married, though the other half of this marraige has yet to be revealed, if at all. Companions Mrs. E doesn't have companions as such. She has staff. The first Official companion is Stella O'Riely (portrayed by Alicia Huges). They are normally human. Her other companions in fanon have been The Doctor (though he will never admit it publically) and Dalek Caan. Brent (Jeremy Ray Lowther) is a high ranking member of the Oroborus, and as a child traveled with Mrs. E on her adventures in her "Eiko" incarnation. Sgt. Cooper (Christopher Vandiver) is a down to Earth, rough cut Springfield cop who has a strong sense of justice over law. Though many of his cases are down occultish and very Earth bound in nature, they are far from ordinary and sometimes he needs an extra hand from Mrs. E for cases that are beyond his normal ken. In Tea of the Living Dead, the Mrs. E incarnation, Elsha, is accompanied by a 15 year old with a stick, Jenna (Jenna Clark). Her backgorund currently remains a mystery, but her mastery with a stick against a particular Zombie cannot be denied. The war with the Time Lords Not much is known about Mrs. E's war with the Time Lords or if it had anything to do with the Last Great Time War. Only that she an the Doctor have some anominity that they cannot get past becasue of it. Enemies Mrs. E has made many enemies in different realites, times and worlds, but her most feared and most dangerous is the human known only as The Lady. Influential and knowledgable she has suceeded in creating a cospiracy across time and space for one purpose, the defeat of Mrs. E. Who The Lady is remains a mystery even to Mrs. E, as well as the reasons why she hates and knows so much about Mrs. E. One of her major enemies comes from H.G. Wells lore, the invading "Martians" from the War of the Worlds. Wells, apparntly an agent of the Obororus, didn't tell the whole story about the invader's defeat or indeed their origins, after all, who would believed that the Tea Lady single handedly defeated a vangard of alien invaders if he did? In Fanon, the Daleks know her as "The End of All Things", so it is clear she has had as much of a hand in their defeats as the Doctor. The Sontarans hail her as the E-Hah, the mighty unknown warrior, on any side of the battlefield.The Suarians hail her as some kind of God, who's dual nature of kindness and destruction had governed caution when dealing with her. Allies Aside from her tenuious relationship with the Doctor, she also has an even more tenuous relationship with the organisation known as the Oroborus. The Oroborus is an allince of crosstime/reality/worlds coallition designed for one purpose. To watch over Mrs. E and clean up her mess when she moves on. Nevermore though a frequent contributor to Mrs. E's misdaventures, cannot be identified as either friend or foe to her. Though the two have a unique relationship. He can be said to be the chaos to her order. Nevemore also has had regualr dealings with the Rani. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Audio Productions Category:Film Productions Category:Aliens And Creatures Category:Companions